Landroste
Die Verkeershof in Wynberg, Kaapstad, is n teater vir `n landros wat Suid-Afrikaners behoort te verwyder uit haar pos uit. Hierdie vrou is n melodramatiese gevaar vir die samelewing, en sy verstaan oenskynlik nie dat dit hier om wette gaan wat teogepas moet word op gronde van n stelsel wat oor duisende jare ontwikkel is nie, en dat dit nie n plek is waar sy n koningin is wat bestuur volgens haar eie patetiese giere nie. As besoeker aan die hof het ek onlangs die "voorreg" gehad om hierdie patetiese figuur te sien landros-speel, en is ek met afgryse vervul. Om mee te begin, is sy n skreeuverskriklik lelike ou vrou, met stokkies rooi hare wat eg pretensieus met die kam opgekap is, en sy dra n klein `strontvoel' pretensieuse vierkantige plastiekbrilletjie om haar mombakkies te vermom as iets wat net `faberge eiers' eet - sy is in haar gemoed n brolloksgedierte gegrond op judge Judy, en haar narcisme loop so sterk deur dat sy haar hande met koningin Elizabetiaanse fuif bewegintjies swaai as sy `dekrete' uitvaardig. Sy is ongetwyfeld wat Freud sou beskryf as n "invert". Sy is bleek en uitgeteer maer, en kom voor as iemand wat of farmaseutiese middels of heeltemal te veel alkohol gebruik. Sy is by verre die onbeskofste en mees ongemanierde "bitch" wat ek nog teegekom het, enige plek - wat nog van in n hof. In die eerste plek bedryf sy saam met haar bende beamptes n "extortion racket" om die publiek te befoeter uit hulle swaarverdiende fondse uit, deur boetes in te vorder eerder as om as regsbeampte voor te sit. Dit bekommer my dat ons in Suid-Afrika die paadjie loop met mense soos sy, wat van die grondvlak af so n minagting vir die "reg" kunstel dat ons binne n dekade heeltemal uitmekaar uit sal val. Boonop is sy n gewillige slaaf van fascistiese meesters wie se werk sy gewillig en gretig doen, met n venyn wat selfs die Nazi's se hoofregter jaloers sal maak. Om hierdie klein mensie se grootheidswaan te verstaan moet jy in ag neem dat sy n verkeerslandros is. Duidelik moes sy iemand baie kwaad gemaak het om die werk in die eerste plek te kry. En om te kompenseer, het sy haar irrelevante bestaan in die smerige gange van die Wynberg hof verhef tot n baie belangrike persoon met ongebreidelde mag. Op die deur van haar "traffic court" is daar n morsige pen geskryfde stuk papier opgeplak wat jou belet om die deur oop te maak as die hof in sessie is. So belangrik is sy. In al my jare in howe, hetsy hooggeregshowe of magistraathowe het ek nog nooit n hof gesien wat mense belet om die hof te steur met hulle teenwoordigheid, of met hulle ingang of uitgaan uit die hof uit nie. In ieder geval, die arme verwese landros persoon, met haar gepruimde gevreet en "completley overstated" toga wat haar belangrikheid vreeslik oorskat, duld nie onderbrekings nie. En in die geval wat ek waargeneem het het n vreesbevange boodskapper buite gewag omdat hy te bang was om in te gaan en as gevolg daarvan het iemand wat sy kar vir n vriend geleen het wat toe oor die spoed gery het en gedagvaar is sonder dat hy daarvan geweet het, vir n naweek in Pollsmoor gesit. Dis wie die onbekwame vark van n Landros is. Want sy is so belangrik. Maar dis maar n klein deel van die vieslikheid wat sy om haar afsmeer aan slagoffers wat in haar hof beland. Ek het in haar hof ingestap net op die oomblik wat n verdwaasde sakeman van Durbanville teen die trappe van die selle opgesleep is in die verkeershof in. `n Bewaarder het die man in die beskuldigdebank ingestoot, en die Landros met haar ongeskiktheid was onmiddellik oorheersend. Sy staar hom aan met haar brilletjie afgeskuif op haar neus. Sy kyk af op hom, letterlik, van haar bank daar bo teen die muur af. En haar stem is nie die van geregtigheid nie, maar die van onbeskaafdheid. Raka vind sy tong met haar, en sy skreeu soos die oumense sou se, soos n viswyf. Die sakeman is so verdwaasd, dat hy spom hom rondstaar. Hy is in die nag uit sy huis in Durbanville uitgeruk, in boeie geslaan en deur die nag in n staalsel agter Wynberg polisiestasie, in die opelug, in die koue aangehou saam met 50 geharde misdadigers. Hulle het sy skoene gesteel, sy sigarette en sy bril. Nou is die man in die hof. Hy het nie die geleentheid gekry om sy prokureur te sien of te skakel nie en hy loer verward rond. Die vark in die toga kyk neer op hom, en skrou dan met haar verwaande stemmetjie op hom om op te hou rondkyk. Kyk voor jou! Ek soek my prokureur, is die man se antwoord, maar sy skreeu hom weer dood. [[Category:Landros Verkeershof Wynberg]